I Almost Told You That I Love You
by static-harmony
Summary: Naruto wouldn't mention his name, not now, not during this. He couldn't whisper that name to the wrong person and say those three little words, they would have been a lie after all, at least to this person.


_I almost told you that I loved you  
Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie  
I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me  
I almost told you that I loved you_

'Fuck, what am I doing?' Naruto thought as the tongue of the black haired ninja invaded his mouth, but God Damn he was five seconds away from giving in, that tongue was fucking talented.

"Sai, shit-" Naruto panted out between each bite that Sai placed on his neck. Sai moaned when Naruto said his name.

Naruto was currently lying on the dark haired shinobi's bed with said dark haired shinobi on top of him ravishing his neck, face, lips, chest, nipples, you name it, Sai had ravished it, well at least everything above the belt.

Naruto's shirt was bunched up to his shoulders and he was panting from the lack of oxygen making it into his lungs, every time he'd regain a bit of breathing, Sai would come back and molest his mouth again, not that Naruto was complaining.

Sai was a fucking master with his devilish mouth of his.

The whole time Naruto tried to keep his mind focused on the menstruations Sai was showing him, but his mind kept wandering to another dark haired shinobi. But every time those thoughts came into his mind, he blinked away tears and lost himself in the feelings of that talented tongue on his chest.

Naruto refused to let his mind wander to, well you know, the** other** dark haired shinobi that wasn't Sai. Started with an S, ended in asuke. No Naruto wouldn't even let those thoughts plague his mind again. He closed his mind as Jiraya had taught him and just felt.

Sai continued to trail a path down Naruto's chest until he reached the blonde boys zipper, and unzipped it with his teeth. Naruto moaned while watching the erotic scene and thrust upwards as Sai went tantalizingly slow unzipping his pants.

Sai decided to have pity on Naruto's writhing form and pulled his pants and boxers off in one clean movement and swallowed Naruto's whole prick in his mouth.

"FUCK" Naruto screamed while trying effortlessly to thrust deep into the hot wet mouth on his dick. Sai kept his hands clamped down hard on Naruto's hips though.

"Fuck, Sai, please." Naruto begged.

Sai let Naruto's prick fall out of his mouth and a trail of saliva went from the head of Naruto's dick to Sai's lips and Naruto moaned. Sai licked his lips and stood up to remove his pants.

When Sai was fully naked, he got back on top of Naruto and rubbed the head of Naruto's dick to his pert entrance.

Naruto continued to try to clear his mind, which wasn't as hard anymore with Sai rubbing his sexy fucking hole right onto Naruto's dick, there wasn't that much self control left in him, and in five seconds he was going to fuck that hole whether Sai liked it or not.

Sai smirked down at Naruto and Naruto's mind instantly flooded with images of the other dark haired shinobi, you know, the one we're not supposed to mention. Naruto mentally cursed, and then he decided that wasn't enough and screamed "Fuck" before thrusting up into the deep wet hole without any lubrication.

Sai hissed in pleasure, he was a whore, so obviously he was used to it.

Naruto kept thrusting his hips until Sai finally realized what Naruto wanted and planted his feet firmly on each side of Naruto before thrusting himself up and down on Naruto's dick.

Naruto moved his hands up and held onto Sai's hips, making him move faster and faster with each thrust.

"Fuck, Sa-" Naruto stopped, both boys name's started with the same letters, but Naruto wasn't about to call out Sai's name, and that was not good. 'This cannot be happening' He thought.

Naruto then began to thrust faster and faster into Sai's tight hole, causing the boy on top of him to moan louder and louder with each fast thrust.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuck" Naruto said thrusting as fast as he possibly could and not die.

Sai writhed in pleasure on top of Naruto and Naruto could tell the dark haired boy was close, because Naruto was close too.

"Sa-" Naruto stopped himself just in time again, but then "I lo-" Naruto removed his left hand from Sai's hip and covered his mouth with it. This went unnoticed by Sai, who continued to thrust his slutty dripping hole onto Naruto's slick penis.

Naruto was so close to tears at this point he couldn't believe it.

Right now, with Sai, brought back so many unforgiving memories for the blonde shinobi he couldn't take it. After, you know who, left Konoha, Naruto tried everything to bring the bastard back. But to no avail, and so many time he screamed that boys name when he came hard in the middle of the night after having erotic dreams about Sa-, well you know.

And each and every time, Naruto would say his name, and then whisper he loved him. But right now with Sai on top of him, and doing everything that the erotic boy did in his dream, he couldn't control himself.

He almost said 'i love you', but that would have been a lie. He didn't love Sai. He loved Sa-, you know.

Sai moaned loudly before coming hard onto Naruto's chest. Naruto hadn't realized how close he was until Sai came all over his chest, and Naruto moaned softly beneath his hand and came deep inside Sai.

Said smiled and moaned in pleasure before lifting himself off Naruto's prick and getting dressed. After he finished dressing, he blew a kiss to Naruto, who softly forced a smile back, and fled the room.

Naruto leaned back onto his bed, too exhausted and emotionally dead again to bother getting up to clean himself up.

Naruto pulled the blankets overtop of him and rolled onto his side curling up into a ball.

"I love you... Sasuke" Naruto whispered into the night.

----

End.

Song and Title: 'I Almost Told You That I Loved You' by Papa Roach.

Disclaimer: I own not the song or the characters, just the plot.


End file.
